


A Court of Death and Lies

by NovaGirl



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaGirl/pseuds/NovaGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Court of Mist and Fury.<br/>Feyre is a snake in the grass that is the Spring Court, and Tamlin is oblivious to her true purpose there. While Rhysand plans a war, he struggles without his mate, and High Lady. He and Morrigan discover and train Elain and Nesta's new abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Court of Death and Lies

Rhysand  
The only thing worse than losing my mate to a psychopathic king, and her delusional ex, was having to tell her sisters about it.  
I paced outside their door, in a fashion that was, frankly, shocking for a High Lord such as myself. If Mor hadn't known how stressed I was, she would have been ruthless towards me. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed, frustrated with myself.  
Without Feyre with me now, it was difficult to do anything. It had been less than a day since she had been gone, but it felt like an eternity. But, I had to be strong for my court, my people, and for my High Lady. Pulling my shoulders back with false confidence, I knocked on the door.  
The door opened slightly, to reveal a very pissed off Nesta. She glared at me.  
"What do you want?" She spat. I didn't flinch, used to Nesta's charm. Or lack there of. I gestured past her.  
"May I come in?" I asked, calmly.  
Nesta opened her mouth, no doubt to tell me to go away, but before she could, Elain spoke from behind her.  
"Let him in, Nesta." She murmured. Nesta turned and seemed to glare at the middle Archeron sister, but relented and allowed me entrance. I entered, and lingered by the door, knowing, given Nesta's temper, that a quick escape may be necessary. Especially considering the unknown powers the sisters possessed.  
Elain perched on the window sill, gazing out over the skyline of Velaris. Her golden brown hair glistened in the warm sunlight, and my heart constricted, thinking of Feyre.  
"I've come to explain the situation in which you are now involved, and answer any questions you may have." Elain turned her head to look at me, her eyes sad.  
"Where is Feyre?" Nesta demanded, putting herself between Elain and I.  
"Your sister sacrificed herself to save us all from the King of Hyberns grasp. She is alive." I said, before they said anything. "But she is in the Spring Court as an informant for me, and the Night Court."  
Nesta snarled at me and clenched her fists, her blue-gray eyes, identical to Feyre's, glinting in fury.  
"You're saying you let that prick take our sister for the second time? What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you-"  
"Enough!" I roared, fed up. "First of all, I did not let him do a goddamned thing. She chose to go with him, not only to gain information, but to save all of our asses. Secondly, you don't get to talk about it like you didn't do the same thing a year ago. But while you let her be taken by a wolflike monster in the middle of the night to save yourself, she's entered the monsters court this time with not only the immense power that she possesses, but also a direct link to me. So if you think she's capable of being harmed there, then you don't know your sister."  
Nesta stared wide eyed at me, and I realized I was shaking. With rage, or grief, I couldn't tell. I took a deep breath, I composed myself, and my power. I ran my hand through my hair.  
"Do you promise she'll come back in one piece?" Nesta asked. "Because I still need to rip her head off for dragging Elain into this mess."  
"I promise, on my life, that Feyre will leave the Spring Court alive." I swore to her. Surprisingly, it was Elain who spoke next.  
"And what if the High Lord of Spring harms her?" She asked. I looked at her and smirked.  
"Then he has the three of us to deal with." I said. Not to mention the two Illyrians, the queenlike warrior, and the ancient demon in the next room.  
And to both mine, and Nesta's surprise, the softhearted Elain grinned at that.  
"That would be the biggest mistake he's ever made." She stated. I nodded.  
"Very true." I murmured. I moved to the door, and opened it. Before I left, I bowed to the sisters.  
I walked to my study, rubbing my forehead with my hand. The Archeron sisters, would undoubtably be the death of me.


End file.
